Laughing at the Universe
by Neiu
Summary: If everyone constantly runs alone towards the danger, who's the one to protect them whether they want help or not? "Despite what everyone believes, being a pro-hero doesn't make you invincible. I'm gonna be the one to save all you nitwits running into battle blind."


The prestigious school was once again open for students and staff to congregate in. It wasn't anything spectacular, as it was the middle of the semester and everyone was now in the routine of arriving there in the morning. The normal citizens would glance every now and again to get a glance at the future heroes, but would otherwise continue on their way. They were just students going to school at this point, nothing extraordinary about it.

Toshinori glanced at his previous schoolhouse with fondness. Many a times he got to experience the daily extravagances that lay behind the front gate, and yet here everyone was ignoring what could be going on. It amazed him that they didn't make a fuss about anything unless the school started making a fuss. No one bothered to linger while they passed by, which amazed him a tiny bit.

What amazed him even more was the one person who did linger. In fact, she hadn't moved for the thirty minutes he had been around. She stood in front of the gate, far enough to not be in the way, just staring. She couldn't be any older than eight, yet here she was all alone for half an hour in front of such a significant building. While he had things he needed to attend to right now, he couldn't help but be drawn to this little girl simply from curiosity.

He walked over to where she was standing and looked at her more closely. She wasn't just staring at the building, she was staring with wide eyes that were glossed over. She had originally been looking at the academy itself, but at this point her thoughts had taken over. He didn't think she even noticed him come stand beside her until she spoke.

"Why do you think all these people come here everyday?"

Toshinori looked down at the girl with an eyebrow raised. Did she not know what this place was? "This is UA High. They come to learn how to be a hero."

"But why?" She gave no hesitancy on her response, as if this conversation had been played out in her head time and time again. "It so dangerous. They could get really hurt, or they could lose everything precious to them. So why?"

Toshinori contemplated an answer, but nothing he could think of seemed to be good enough for this little girl. So he settled with the last thing that came to mind. "Sometimes we do things no matter the risk. Cause the results of our actions are far more impactful for others than they are to us. By becoming heroes, people can help other people who desperately need assistance. You could save one innocent bystander, or a whole town of people. Even just saving one person is a powerful action."

"So," The little girl finally looked away from the school and stared directly at him. "If you want to protect people, you become a hero? If I want to protect someone, then I should become a hero?"

"It's not quite as simple as that. You see, most heroes need to be built with not only a drive to protect but also a per-" He cut himself off once he realised the hesitant and confused look on the girls face. Apparently she was just looking for a yes or no answer, and more likely wanted the yes answer. So he conceded, and let out the answer that would inspire many around the world.

"Of course you should!" He placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. She gave a small laugh, but quickly pushed his hand away as if not wanting to let her enjoyment show too much. "If you have someone you want to protect and they are truly worth protecting, then nothing can stop you from becoming a hero and helping them."

"Really?!" Her emotions had gotten the better of her now. She was now an enthusiastic kid just like any other with thoughts of heroes. With a confirming nod from Toshinori, she smiled brightly. "Alright! Then I'll do whatever it takes to become a hero and make it to where I can protect Mr. All Might!"

Toshinori, despite his best efforts not to, gave out a small gasp as his eyes widened. She wanted to protect All Might - him? Why would she want to do that? What gave her the impression that he needed protecting?

"Thank you for letting me know what to do. You've really helped mister..." She let off the sentence, implying that she wanted his name.

"Toshinori. And who are you with your deep questions?"

"I'm Hayashi Chiyoko. Remember me cause I'm gonna be the best hero ever and help even those who don't need it. Thanks Toshi!" She flashed a final smile and ran off away from the school.

Toshinori glanced in the direction she ran off to. Young Chiyoko, on a quest to become the best hero in order to protect even him? It seemed a fools errand, given that his quirk was built upon various generations and stronger than natural born quirks. But if her dream was to grow up to protect even one person, then he couldn't just squash it before it had time to manifest even slightly. The only thing he was curious about was why did she feel the need to protect him over all others?

He couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

Chiyoko was not what most would call a patient person.

In fact, she would probably be called the most impatient person in the world by her friends and family. They said she had quite a temper when it came to lines and being put on hold, or even waiting for food to cook.

Chiyoko, however, would say she was just too fast for the world around her. Everything seemed very slow to her. It felt like she was stuck around a bunch of slugs as a cheetah, with no way to make anything go faster. The only explanation her parents ever gave her was she was too far ahead of her peers, that she was more mature than others her age and was practically in the mindset of an adult. Her own explanation, while taking away this apparent boost in intelligence and maturity, was that it was just her response to her quirk.

Some people let their quirks fully control who they are. She's seen it before in some of her classmates. They would brag and brag, thinking their quirk was the best in the world and believed they were the best. These were the kids who would lose their personalities in favor of simply flaunting something that, in her opinion, wasn't all that great in the first place.

Quirks were something to be treasured, not thrown around and abused. While it was more normal than not to be born with a quirk nowadays, there was still those few people who were unlucky and grew up quirkless. She didn't understand the reasons behind it, not that she dived too much into the science behind quirks, but it just made her upset with those who thought they were so much better than everyone else.

Exhibit A being the group of three kids tormenting the one weaker kid simply because of her quirk. Chiyoko had been walking home from after school clubs (nothing fancy as she honestly just wanted a laid back year at school), when she turned the corner to take her shortcut and saw what was happening.

The victim, as she deemed so, was one of the reclusive girls in her class who she believed was named Iwata. She had been pushed onto the ground against the wall, three other girls standing before her doing nothing short of mocking and degrading her. At some point Iwata's school bag had been thrown off to the side, the paper contents ruined by the puddles from the recent rain. Chiyoko saw the scene and one single thought ran through her mind.

Bullying.

Typically, as much as they would hate to admit, most people would turn a blind eye to this and act like they never saw it. But Chiyoko had seen enough people remain inactive in too many situations, some just like this. She couldn't stand idly by and let this play through. That and she really wanted to clear the path of her shortcut so she could get home.

"Looky looky what the nimrods have cooked up today." Chiyoko walked towards the three standing girls, gaining everyone's attention with mostly glares and just a tiny glimmer of relief.

"Nimrod?! Who are you to call me that?!" Girl A, as Chiyoko had deemed, practically spit out towards her.

"No no, you've got it wrong. I didn't call _you_ a nimrod, I called _all of you_ nimrods. Save for Iwata over there."

Girl B, seemingly the prissy leader, brushed her hair behind her ear and glared. "Go run somewhere else little girly. This doesn't concern you."

Chiyoko's eyebrows raised in mocking concern. "Little girly? I think, _I think_, I'm older than you by three months. Also, this concerns me when you think it's wise to have a three-to-one match in some dark alleyway. I'm gonna go the calm route first and ask you three to leave."

Girl C gave a quick scoff and crossed her arms. "Like we would leave just because you ask. Just leave yourself and let us do what we want."

By the obvious signs of agreement from the other two girls and the lack of any kind of movement from all three of them, Chiyoko had her answer. She rolled her neck around real quick, cracking the built up tension from the day. "Man I really hate uncooperative people. Really wasting my time."

Without giving any of them a chance to reconsider, she rushed forward towards Girl B and gave a solid punch to her face. Before she could even recoil, Chiyoko maneuvered behind her and kicked her knees under, causing the girl to fall over. Clearly the girl was unsuspecting of the whole encounter as she didn't even catch herself, falling completely to the ground and scratching herself on the chiseled concrete. She quickly turned around, causing her two friends to let out small screams as there was now blood running on her face.

"Come on Mira, it's not worth it!" Girl A reached towards Girl C worriedly.

Girl B on the other hand was attempting to get her up, edging her on. "You can do it Mira, beat her down!"

Mira, as she could now be dubbed, looked at Chiyoko with a hard stare. It looked as if she was internally struggling between continuing the fight or just leaving. In the end, logic won out. "Whatever. We got our message across, let's go girls."

Without another word, the three of them left, leaving Aya and Chiyoko alone in the alley. Iwata was shocked to see a hand outstretched to her. Chiyoko helped Iwata up from off the ground and straightened out her uniform for her.

"There. Wouldn't want your parents to worry, now would we?"

Iwata looked at her in pure wonder. "I...thank you!" She proceeded to do a fully committed deep bow in appreciation, to which Chiyoko awkwardly shifted her stance. "You really helped me out there. Thank you for going out of your way!"

"Ah really, I just needed my shortcut cleared out." Chiyoko reached down and grabbed the backpack and papers that were forgotten. "Here you go."

"Thank you! Aw man, all my notes from today's lecture..." Iwata stared down at the soaked papers in her hand. She slowly started to look over every single paper, trying to distinguish anything that was written on it. Unfortunately the water had smeared almost all the ink on the pages, as Iwata realised and began to panic.

Chiyoko, not wanting to deal with a distraught person, quickly snatched the papers away. Iwata looked at her in mixed worry and confusion, though her eyes were quickly drawn to the papers. In almost immediate timing the papers were dried and restored to their proper state, writing in tact and completely legible (at least to the one who wrote them). Iwata looked at her and went to say something before Chiyoko cut her off.

"Try not to get those wet again, I don't feel like repeating my actions. See you tomorrow!" With a wave behind her shoulder, Chiyoko walked down the rest of her shortcut and turned the corner back onto a main road. She didn't want to continue on with gratitude, it was just actions she felt should be done because they needed to be done. She didn't do them for any sort of reward, she did them because it was right.

Plus she just wanted to get home and sleep.

* * *

**AN: Looky looky what I'm cooking up today. Mm, just a little side project I've been working on as a release from everything. Let me get some of that feedback, you know? It helps, even if you only have one mini-chapter to work off of. Until later!**


End file.
